


Lets take an elfie

by RavenIsaWrittingDesk



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, New Years kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenIsaWrittingDesk/pseuds/RavenIsaWrittingDesk
Summary: Mirage worries his use of stupid puns and wisecracks will keep him from a new year's kiss. Not if Bloodhound has anything to say abou that.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Lets take an elfie

**Author's Note:**

> From the Christmas holo-day event. Happy New year Legends!

"Let's take an elfie. Elliott, you are an soli-solifi-s-s-single idiot." Elliott Witt tossed his the black soldiers hat to his pristinely made bed with a sigh. He finally had the guts to flirt with Natalie and blew it with a stupid pun. "But she was an elf and it was perfect!"  
He unbuttoned his costume, hanging it back up in its spot in the closet and sighed. Now, he had to face her tonight at the APEX Legends New Year's party. It was a fun affair full of good food, fine drinks, and just merriment. This would be both Wattson and Crypto's first New Year's party, Elliott's second. 

Lost in his thoughts he did not hear his door open and the sound of snowy boots enter the tiled apartment. Elliott walked off to take a shower once completing the task returned to his front room with a lack of cover. 

"Maybe I should just ask her out next t-HOLY BABY JESUS BLOODHOUND." 

Sitting on his couch, their mouthpiece on their mask was flipped up, enjoying one of Elliott's cookies from his mother. "Hallo Elliot." They said casually looking over, "Breezy tonight, isn't it?" Elliott blinked at their statement till he realized his lack of attire. "Well, it wouldn't be a problem if you weren't in my apartment-why are you in my apartment?!" 

Bloodhound looked in the direction of his face once again, "I heard you having gremju as you left this evening and I thought I'd drop by and check on you, then I find the cookies." 

"Yes, those are from my mother, help yourself." He said snarly. "I did" They replied in kind. 

Elliot rolled his eyes, "Look, Bh, normally I'd love to sit here and chat with you but as you can see I'm currently unfit for company." Bloodhound shrugged and resumed the cookies, "would you stop that?" 

"I want to help you, vinur. " Elliott blinked, sighed, walking off and returning with a robe on and sat down by the masked Legend. "What do you want to help with, BH." 

"I notice you are...distracted, lately. I have also noticed you are getting on my team more often than not." Elliott began to speak up before a gloved hand was held up, "Do not disagree with me." He left his mouth hanging open but sat down next to his wise friend. 

"You want to bed with Natalie yes?" Elliott choked on a tree-shaped cookie. "Uhm uh no I was just thinking maybe a nice dinner or..or bowling...I like bowling. I'm not an uh....you know not a first date kinda guy." Bloodhounds mask stared blankly at him. "I do not know about the bowling but the food is good yes." Elliott breathed deeply, "What did you do on your first with your wife?" He knew Bloodhound had been married quite a few years to a mysterious wife they all had never met. 

They began fiddling with their gloved hand as if twirling a ring, Elliott wasn't 100% certain they weren't. "Well, we went to a riverbank, had a yummy picnic, walked through a field of red poppies...teased each other, I was so nervous I ended up taking a tumble down a hill, she laughed and followed me in the same." Elliott sat quietly much like a child listening to their grandfather tell tales of old. 

"And then what?" "Mmm? Oh, we canoodled next to a riverbank and I got a rock on my passion." Well, there that went. "Of course. Well anyhow, up until that point you had me inspired." Bloodhound cocked their head to the side slightly, something the Legends had learned was a sign of them thinking or listening, rather dog-like but it was also damn adorable. But...no one told Bloodhound that. 

"What is it you want, exactly, Elliott?" He paused a long moment, "I want a kiss I think. Do a New Years kiss ya know? Something spontaneous and magical, I know it sounds corny and dumb but- " Bloodhound abruptly stood, "Alright thank you, Elliott. See you at the party." And like that as quickly as a they appeared they disappeared. 

"...Bloodhound is so weird." He sighed and trudged off to his closet looking in. "nope...ugly....stupid...from grandma...man I miss her...Flamingos from that one vacation....no suite...hate it...hate it....hate-oh!perfect." He pulled out a plaid overshirt to accompany a black tank top. "Hmmm....red shirt... how about tight jeans? no. what am I 15 again? Baggy pants? Nah. " he hemmed and hawed over the pants choice a moment before finally deciding on the tight pants. Why not show off that legendary behind? 

Once he pulled them on and looked at his self...he realized it was, in fact, not all that legendary. "Ah well, the fans like it...I think... they write fanfiction about it so I'll take it" 

Yes, dear reader, Mirage reads your fanfictions. 

After he decided he was dressed enough for the public he fixed his equally renowned hair. "Alright, Elliot Bartholomew Witt you are one handsome devil...I think. No. I am. I am." Before he could start over-analyzing his self-confidence (or lack thereof) his phone rang. He sprang to get it, slipping from his hand the phone hit the ground with a thud. "Oh, shi-oh it answered- Hello gorgeous." 

"Evan?" He sighed slightly, "N-No Mom, it's me, Elliott. You called me, remember?" There was a pause, "Oh! Elliott! My little bebé! I am sorry you sound a lot like Evan did." He laughed, "Last week I was Eric." She huffed, "You all sound alike, except for Ethan." "That's because Ethan has a Spanish accent." "Fair Fair he was always more like your Papa." Elliott felt his throat tighten. He was only six when his father passed away at war. He was an engineer for the trains and transport for the military. Wasn't even a solider but he died a soldier's death. same as his brother's. And now he was losing his mother.  
"Elliott?" "Y-Yeah Mom, Yeah mom I'm here." "Will you be home for Christmas, Lee?" "Yes mama, right after the party I'll be home for a few days. I never miss a single Christmas with my favorite woman in the world. " Her voice lit up," Oh good! I have some new things I wish to show you. Well, they aren't new, they were ideas of your father's." There was that damn feeling again.  
"Oh that's aston-astro-as-a....amazing mom! c-can't wait." "Ok! I'll see you after tomorrow?" ""Yes mama." "Good, bye bye Eric!" "It's Elliot-" But before he could finish she hung up. And people wonder why I have issues.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Elliott was walking though the Legend's party with a spiked eggnog in his hand. He hadn't found Natalie yet oddly enough. Wonder if she's avoiding m- before he could finish that thought he ran into someone. Her.  
"Regardez où Vous Allez- oh Elliot!" She looked up at him, barely she was nearly his height, her blue eyes seemed to sparkle to him was she just as dazzled to see him as he was her? Or...maybe it was the Merlot she was holding.  
"H-Hello Nat...can I call you Nat? or is it just Natalie? I'm good with either I mean I'm usually just Elliot-" She laughed. "Non-Non Nat is fine. My papa called me Ellie." He lit up, "My Dad called me Ellie too!" Now she was really laughing, "I am sorry a boy called Ellie is amazing to me." He blushed, but in a humored way, "oh, yeah, I think he meant it like that."  
"Oh, so a jokester like you?"   
Elliott laughed, "Yes...Yes, he is...was.." Natalie frowned, "Oh dear. I am sorry." "Huh? oh, don't be sorry. You didn't know. Heh, he died when I was six. War." She nodded silently before taking his arm, "Shall...Shall we drown our sorrows in a bit of bubbly?" Elliott felt himself nod and be taken off with the blonde.  
After what felt like an eon of talking Elliott could see Natalie's cheek begin to have a pink glow to her cheeks, and by the burning, in his, he was certain he did as well.   
"Come on compadres the count down is beginning!" Octavio's voice shouted to everyone. Natalie grinned grabbing his hand, "Come on we need front row seats!" Before he could argue with the inventor he was being dragged off to where everyone was starting to gather.  
"10! 9! 8! 7! 6!" As the clock got closer to striking the new year Elliott looked up to see a black-feathered creature fapping his wings above them with a note in his feet. "Now kiss, love BH" "What-" "ONE" As the voices yelled happy new year Natalie grabbed him by the collar and kissed him.  
"I-what-Bloodhound- " "Was working with me." She finished. "I-" "Happy New Year, Elliott Witt." He then began to grin, "Happy New Year indeed."  
"Hey, Elliott?" Yeah" "Let's take an Elfie."


End file.
